The Bioinformatics Shared Resource (BSR) of the HCCC meets an ever-expanding need from for services to HCCC members who seek to utilize large-volume data and analytical tools. The ongoing need for the BSR is evident from the number of HCCC investigators seeking BSR services and collaboration. BSR personnel actively participate in the NCI's Center for Biomedical Informatics and Information Technology (CBIIT) and National Cancer informatics Program (NCIP) activities. This facilitates their ability to help HCCC members identify tools from other cancer centers that may enhance their own research. The UI has made recent substantial investment in developing Informatics faculty and infrastructure with capabilities that complement the needs of the HCCC. The BSR maintains a collection of computing hardware and software, as well as the human expertise needed to support HCCC members in the design of experiments which require advanced analysis of genomic datasets, support in the deployment and use of existing informatics tools, and custom augmentation of existing tools to meet their needs. The BSR partners with the UI Center for Bioinformatics and Computational Biology (CBCB), as well as the Iowa Institute for Human Genetics (IIHG), to provide a conduit between diverse expertise, tools, and related bioinformatics research seeking to develop new translational research strategies.